In current automobiles and other vehicles it is well known to provide container holders or cup holders for holding drink containing cans, bottles and cups in positions of easy access for use by the driver and/or passengers of the vehicle. Such containers vary from simple recesses in a surface such as an arm rest or the back of a foldable seat to various mechanisms which provide an open or operative position in which the container holder is usable for its purpose and a closed or stored position where the container holder is recessed within a wall, such as the end of a console or an instrument panel member.